TFP Ponies The future will tell
by DJMoonRay
Summary: Orion Pax grew up with Alpha Trion, they got very close, but archivist knew it will come to an end one day. But until then, he wants to enjoy his time with his young and innocent student.


TFP Ponies

The future will tell

Curiosity is a good thing. It is giving us urge to look for answers, but it should have its limits. Alpha Trion believed that Primus had to go crazy, when he was deciding how curious Orion Pax would be. And he was one out of all Cybertronians, who had to take care of this curious foal. Sometimes he was just thinking, he is too old for this. Seeing every age of Cybertron may make you quite phlegmatic.

Well, it was time for the bath, so he will have to take Orion away from books. "Orion, bath time." He said, and then he met with gaze of innocent blue eyes. "I don't want to get a bath yet." Alpha Trion just shook his head. "No denying." He grabbed Orion, but small unicorn took hold of books and their pages. "I don't want to! I want to read!"

"You can read, after you get a bath. " Orion shook his head furiously, but Alpha Trion then grabbed him with his magic. Orion was almost screaming, when he got separated from the book and older pony then pulled him to his chest. "Orion, why are you doing this? That book won't go anywhere."

Orion was near to sobbing but Alpha Trion soothed him gently. "I just… want to know how it will end." Old pony just shook his head. "You need to be patient, young one. And your curiosity could hurt you one day." Orion was silent for a while. This wasn't the first time, when Alpha Trion told this to him. Archivist patted him gently on the head and Orion buried into his thick beard. "There, there, young one, you will learn everything by the time." Orion after a while finally smiled. Alpha Trion felt warmth in his heart, when he saw that honest smile. He would never thought, he could actually get so attached to small child. Orion could make a lot of troubles, but he was honest, innocent and very kind. After all these ages, Prime finally found a new subject of his interest. He could finally take care of something else than just books.

The archivist prepared the bath and he then put Orion in with magic. Young unicorn began to wash himself and then he looked at his mentor. "Why do you never go into bath with me?" Alpha Trion blinked, there were reasons. The truth is Orion never saw him without his wardrobe. Prime was trying to hide his wings. He didn't want any answers how he can be alicorn when only Primes were alicorns. He was actually content with that no one knew he is one of the oldest Cybertronians.

"I am too big, I wouldn't let you much space there. I know you like playing in the water." Alpha Trion patted Orion gently on the head and foal smiled widely. When Alpha Trion cleaned Orion, he took him on his back and carried him to bed. Alicorn took Orion's book and put on the bed.

"Will you read me a story?" Orion asked innocently with begging eyes and archivist was thinking for a while. "Don't you think you had enough stories for today?" Orion shook his head shamelessly and held up the book with his hooves. Alpha Trion looked into Orion's young eyes. "Just for today. You need to learn take care of yourself." Orion jumped in excitement

Archivist laid down on the bed and young unicorn snuggled to his big chest and beard. "That's my beard, young one, get your own one."

"I don't want to wait for so long." Orion said and he snuggled into soft beard. Archivist was watching him and he then opened the book. "Which one do you want to hear?" Young pony blinked and scratched behind his ear. "I want that one with Thirteen Primes."

"Again? Don't you really think it's a fairy tale? It maybe never happened."

"I think it did happen. I just… Believe it." Alpha Trion thought about the irony. He was one of the Thirteen original Primes, but almost no one believed these legendary warriors existed. These times were gone, but he had to come across one little foal, which believed it. He wondered whether he would one day tell Orion the truth.

Alpha Trion drew Orion closer to him with one hoof and he opened the book with magic. He began o read with his calm voice and his young student was listening content. Alicorn was still reading, when he noticed his small student fell asleep. He patted him gently on the head and back and Orion purred in his sleep. Archivist put the book on the shelf and pulled Orion closer to his chest to keep him warm.

He was so young, so naive, and so curious. Actually this was something, what he needed in his life. All these ages made him bored. Long nights in library weren't so lonely anymore. He could make someone else smile. Alpha Trion knew he isn't very social and he didn't leave library so often. He was glad he could take care of this cute child. But there was part of his mind that worried him. One day… One day he will have to let him go. He knew it. He didn't know how far away that day is, but he knew it would happen. The covenant never lied. Sometimes he just wished he couldn't see into the future. It was something he got from Primus. Every Prime has the specific ability, he could see the future, but he never thought there would be day that he would rather never see. When Orion grows up, he will have to deal with it. He will find his own way in his life, and Alpha Trion knew this little boy is destined for big things. He didn't know details now, and maybe it was better that way.

He slowly laid his head down and pulled Orion close, so he could rub his soft mane with his nose. Little unicorn made happy sound and snuggled to his mentor. Yes, one day he will go away, he will fulfill his destiny, but until then, Alpha Trion will protect him with his very own being.

"I'm glad you are here, little one. I am." Orion actually smiled in his sleep in whispered. "Me too." Old pony used magic to cover them both and he then looked through window. Stars were visible, so was the moon. He always saw that as a good sign. Orion snuggled into his beard and yawned content. Alpha Trion smiled and after a while he too fell asleep. Everything was perfect right now.


End file.
